This invention relates generally to methods and systems of improving signal to phase noise in radar systems.
Doppler radar identifies the velocity of an object by mixing the transmitted carrier with the wave reflected from the moving object and determining a small change in frequency. The source of phase noise affects the radar sensitivity.
In conventional systems, the power spectral density of phase noise is assumed to be flat in all but the zero Doppler region.
There is a need for methods and systems that reduce the effect of phase noise in radar receivers.